


A Lasting Introduction

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Series: Midnight Verse [9]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's one of their better jet fighters. She's proving her jet-judo. And then they break the mold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lasting Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Midnight was raised on Earth around Daniel and other human children. She uses English terminology for familial relations, even if they aren't quite accurate.

Midnight checked around her, making sure she wasn't too far from any of the others, even if her current favorite 'Con target was swooping not far away at all. It had been too much fun to land on him long enough to plant the EMP charge in his very transformation seams the last fight, at Autobot City, flinging herself clear and into Omega Supreme's catch. Her shoulder-mount snapped up, cracking off an ion pulse, as she scrambled for higher ground on a building that Devastator had half-crumpled to the ground.

The 'Con in question retaliated with an irritated pulse of laser fire, prelude to the inevitable swoop towards his irritating persecutor, turbines ready to flatten her. She dodged on the rubble, catching a beam to twist around it, before she scrambled higher, barely avoiding the laser blasts -- no matter what anyone thought, Thundercracker did know how to shoot!

The Seeker got her in his targeting lock, calculating just how best to use the sonic energy built up within him, and pushed in low. With the right luck and skill, it would flatten the pest of an Autobot femme, and crumple the building, burying her within it.

Midnight scrambled for a wider span of the crumpled building, wanting room to run -- much as she could get up here -- and watched Thundercracker swooping low, dropping down into a crouch, tensing springs and pistons, held across her body and waiting... As the sonic engines spun open she sprung, throwing herself into a sprint for those few strides and then planted the end of the pike to throw herself with it, dodging the powerful waves by vaulting over them. She collapsed the pike and stowed it in the air, trying to twist to get a decent grip.

Thundercracker saw the danger too late, startled squawk of noise on his airwaves, but it took precious moments to cycle the engines from sonic bombardment to actual evasion. Slaggin' twins' offspring for certain! Stupid femme thought she could play jet judo on him?! He winced as she did land and get a tight hold, but then he was climbing, streaking away from the fight for open enough air to roll and throw her. At least she didn't seem to be trying to plant one of those slagging charges again!

She knew what was coming, knew he'd roll with her, and she didn't have her daddy's jet pack to stabilize her in midair if he did throw her off. She twisted, stretching herself down his frame, twisting her legs backward at the knees to brace her feet hard against the rear mounts of his lasers.

Thundercracker snarled at that pressure on his mounts, much as he hated the entire feel of another's fields brushing his in such close proximity. It was too annoying, too distracting, and he executed a series of three rolls swiftly, wing over wing, in an effort to dislodge her. He was going to be the laughingstock of the Army to be her victim twice running!

She clung on his frame as tight as she could, gravity and wind shear yanking at her, the feel of full out battle-shields against her own shields and frame distressing, but she wasn't about to let him throw her and distract everyone!

His engines growled momentarily before he threw himself out of the last roll into a sheer vertical climb, hoping to free himself that way.

//This isn't good this isn't good!// She kept her shriek to herself -- she hoped -- and stubbornly tightened her grip, refusing to let go, her intakes cycling wilder than she wanted, but she was using all of her processor space to hold on -- and on not screaming -- she didn't have time to deal with those too!

Thundercracker felt those claws on his frame tighten and just wanted to scrape a tall enough tower to knock the leech off, but PITS! she was attached to him too tight. He soared up, and then took a steep angled-dive toward the distant hills. After all, only his trine-mates were glitch-brained enough to try a vertical dive. 'Warp could teleport out of one and 'Scream... 'Scream just defied physics.

At least he wasn't climbing any more, Midnight thought gratefully, testing over-stressed shoulder and wrist servos, encouraging her frame to work faster on repairing them -- she had this sinking feeling she was going to need her frame in full working order before today was over.

::LET GO!:: Thundercracker roared at her, hating that she was close enough to use a frame link, hating that he couldn't shake her off his frame. He scraped close to a peak, hoping to unnerve her into loosing her grip. Why in all Pits had this femme chosen him as her target?!

She yelped at the incoming comm, her hands tightening as she glanced around, and then yelled back, ::If you think I'm letting go this high, you are even more insane than anyone says you are!!!::

He snarled at that. HE wasn't the insane one. Not by a long shot. However, she was proving to be as crazy as the red half of the twin menace. ::Fine!:: His engines died off a notch as he angled for a flat space large enough for him to maneuver a landing on. He'd transform and blow her processors out of her crazy little head.

He started to dive, and she started calculating. The astrosecond he was low enough and she could trust her ability to land, she unlocked her legs and pulled herself up into a crouch, then flung herself off, using as much of his momentum as she could as she hit the ground hands-first and somersaulted forward, rolling twice before she hit the ground with her feet and came up with her pike out and her shoulder-mount tracking for a target-lock.

Thundercracker was surprised enough at that ready maneuver to stutter in his own transformation process, cannons on his arms and ready to blast away at her. Yet as he landed, he held his fire, contemplating the odds here. She was just an Autobot, even if she did favor the twin nuisances. He just couldn't get it out of his processor that Shockwave had been kept from taking over all Cybertron by a hidden band maybe half-a-dozen femmes. That class packed punches few others could meet. "You are one slaggin' idiot!" he contented himself with saying.

"What was I supposed to do, let you bury me in the slagging rubble or have that clear a shot? I don't freaking think so!" Midnight snapped back, her optics blazing at him as she shifted her feet, bringing the broad blade of the pike-head in over her spark, where she could block with it, glaring up at the teal and red Seeker.

"You were the idiot that called down the Thunder," he snorted at her, tracking with his left cannon, not liking the sight of that melee weapon. Seekers weren't ground fighters, no matter how much they tried.

She shrugged a little, watching his optics and that cannon, her own optics slightly flared. It didn't often really register just how big the Seekers were, but the only ones that compared to Thundercracker's size were Papa and Grimlock... "Not like this is the first time I've thrown in on chasing you back off a battlefield..."

"By yourself, little femme? You really are set on proving yourself to be theirs," Thundercracker drawled, amused and scathing in one. "Besides, you didn't chase me off last time. I was ordered off." Never mind that the charge she'd planted had played havoc with his flight control all the way back to base.

"I am not," Midnight retorted, her optics narrowing as she straightened to point out just how much height she had on most femmes, "little. And I don't have to prove I'm theirs for it to be obvious."

Thundercracker smirked, shifting to his right for a better view of her...and a better shot. "Not compared to those rats Shockwave keeps chasing..." he told her, optics raking her armor, her weaponry, with appraisal. So they really had managed to spark a femme between them. That was supposed to be impossible, but then... so much of this war was unlikely as well.

"Rats," Midnight said cheerfully, shifting back down into the half-crouch that let her block the most, "have very sharp teeth. As he's found out repeatedly, I believe?"

Thundercracker snorted. "Only because he's got to have some form of entertainment." His laser cannons both pulsed with energy before the right one fired behind her, knocking loose some rock and debris to pelt down at her, testing her jumpiness. He had to downplay just how much of a disadvantage he might be at because of her class.

Midnight had half flicked the pike-head up, but that shot wasn't going to hit -- she flared her shields as much as she could, throwing the debris off, her Spark spinning fast for a moment as she watched him with narrowed optics. She wasn't going to rise to the bait for Elita's sake, she wasn't, Elita knew what she was doing. "Oh yes, I'm sure that's why."

Thundercracker snorted at her, but she had handled that fake-out nicely. Struts of nusteel, at least. "Look, Sparkle, why don't you just admit this was a really bad idea, and leave it at that?"

Her optics glittered, and she shrugged her shoulders, shifting on her feet. "Why don't you admit this entire war is a damn graveyard spiral, while we're at it? I pick my fights where I can make a difference, just like any other fighter on my side. I'm front-liner, just like my creators."

"You could talk your side into surrender to put it at an end, Sparkle." He pressed in a little toward her. "That's the smart thing to do." Never show weakness. It didn't matter Thundercracker knew his side had already lost. He had to be strong. He didn't know any other way to be.

"Throw _that_ in a smelter and turn the heat up, Thundercracker," Midnight snapped, her optics flaring viciously. " _You_ might be content under the Slag-Maker's flail, but we'll be damned if we will, and more damned if we'll let him turn this planet into another broken wreck like he's made Cybertron."


End file.
